Bangkok
right thumb For decades, the Japanese Yakuza and Chinese Triads have battled for control over the lucrative criminal markets of Thailand. You can choose who you wish to ally with as you progress through Bangkok's gritty underworld, unlocking progressively stronger weaponry with your chosen faction but gaining increasing hatred from the opposition. *Bangkok was announced on December 9, 2009 *Bangkok release date changes from "Holiday 2009" to "January 2010" *Players required the three items pictured on the right to be eligible for the Thai Passport *Bangkok BETA was released on the January 22, 2010, each player who was eligible for the beta and had the three prerequisite items was given 4 Thai Passports, one for themselves and 3 to send to whoever they deemed worthy. Respect As you complete certain jobs and win fights against rival faction members in Bangkok, you'll earn increased respect from the faction you help out. Earn enough reputation, and you'll unlock special items that can be purchased in the Faction Store. However, helping one faction is sure to anger the other - keep in mind that as your status with one faction goes up, the other faction will drop. Drop below a certain level and that faction may cut off access to items in the store. Each time you do a crosspoints job, you will get +3 respect for the faction you are choosing and -1 for the opposing faction. It is possible however to nearly master the choice for both factions and then finalize your choice, which will result in a bigger overall respect increase, lower specific increase and no decrease in respect. Jobs Bangkok BETA has been released with 2 available episodes, the second unlockable by completing the first and 4 visible 'Coming Soon' episodes. Each Episode has four tiers of mastery. The fourth is Diamond Mastery. *Episode 1: Brawler *Episode 2: Criminal *Episode 3: Coming Soon *Episode 4: Coming Soon *Episode 5: Tsunoda *Episode 6: Coming Soon Businesses Each business can be purchased once and produces crates of a particular product every 3 hours. Once the crates are produced, they will be stored in your warehouse, ready to be sold for a profit Each player has 4 faction non-specific businesses available to purchase and upgrade Each player has 1 faction specific business available to them dependent on their respect. Currency Currency is in Thai Baht ($B). News feed icons 90px 90px 90px Artwork New Inventory Items On December 16, 2009, an admin account appeared with new Bangkok loot (20 weapons, 15 armor and 19 vehicles). Here is the is a list of new items, subject to change! Weapons: Attack Cobra, Komodo Dragon, Jade Inlaid Pistol, Forest Scorpion, Hung Fa RPG, Cleaver, Tanto, Type-103 Machine Gun, Scalding Hot Tea, TAR-21 (Rename), Raion Assault Rifle, Harpoon Cannon, Typhoon Cleavers, Chinese Army Knife, Chinese Army Pistol, Thai Sword, Bullhook, Bo Staff, Chinese Army Assault Rifle, Cheng-Wei X94 Machine Gun Armor: Muai Thai Bodyguard, Silk Scarf, Monk's Robe, Royal Thai Army Beret, Optical Camo Suit, Ronin Armor, Tiger Sak Yant, Silk Shirt, Wrist Wraps, Khen Shield, Royal Thai Army Helmet, Tabi, Kowloon Police Uniform, Yakuza Assassin, Shaolin Bodyguard Vehicles: Riding Elephant, Royal Thai Army Jeep, Dirt Bike, Lloyds Spectre, Bosozoku Convertible, MalayMobil Helang, Seua Daao Sub, Kage Jet, Armored War Elephant, Royal Thai Police Tank, Fugama Kame SUV , Tuk Tuk, Moped, Long Boat, Thai Compact, Japanese Sedan, Junk, Fugama Hasu (Lotus), PLA Armored Car Source: Zynga Forum (deleted), and the Mafia Wars Admin account Category:Location